


He's so Peaceful...

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [9]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Moomin just can't handle himself. Specially with having a sleepy defenseless Snufkin sleeping next to him.





	He's so Peaceful...

  
Oh, what a beautiful and sunny day was in Moominvalley. Like the big majority of days in the valley if we are honest, but for Moomintroll these days went better and greater, because Snufkin was back.

Both were laying over the grass, doing actually nothing, before that, Snufkin told Moomintroll everything that happened in his travels. It seemed like a very interesting and dangerous life.

But finally, he was finally back home and was next to him, with his arms going up and behind his head with his hat covering his face from the sun.

Moomintroll stared at him nonstop, with such a tender and lovely smile. He admired so much the mumrik, it was impossible for him to not love him unconditionally.

“You must be pretty tired... huh...” He said, but never got an answer back.

Moomin looked at him weirdly, and took his hat, seeing that Snufkin was in a really deep sleep.

_«Travelling must've tired him up.»_ He thought.

  
In that exact moment when Moomintroll was about to return the hat where it belonged, Snufkin sighed, revealing really adorable fangs.

Moomin stopped everything he was doing to contemplate him.

_«I didn't know that Snufkin had fangs! Oh my god! That's so beautiful!»_ Moomintroll shook his tail while admiring the mumrik's face.

And that's when he had an idea:

_«Is doing this wrong?»_ He asked himself. _«Well... I don't know. He's sleeping so...»_

  
Moomin got closer to Snufkin and caressed his cheek.

_«His face is softer than I thought it would be...»_

  
Moomin looked to all the surrounding sides, making sure nobody was out there.

Slowly, his nose approached Snufkin's, making a "Moomin kiss".

When he realized what he did, Moomin stood up embarrassingly and ran out of shame.

_«Why did I do that!? I'm sick!»_

  
Snufkin grinned after hearing him run away, it seemed that after all this time, he truly was awake.


End file.
